yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
61/14
Arapça Metin *يَا أَيُّهَا الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا كُونُوا أَنْصَارَ اللَّهِ كَمَا قَالَ عِيسَى ابْنُ مَرْيَمَ لِلْحَوَارِيِّينَ مَنْ أَنْصَارِي إِلَى اللَّهِ ۖ قَالَ الْحَوَارِيُّونَ نَحْنُ أَنْصَارُ اللَّهِ ۖ فَآمَنَتْ طَائِفَةٌ مِنْ بَنِي إِسْرَائِيلَ وَكَفَرَتْ طَائِفَةٌ ۖ فَأَيَّدْنَا الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا عَلَىٰ عَدُوِّهِمْ فَأَصْبَحُوا ظَاهِرِينَ Türkçe Transcript(*) *Yâ eyyuhâ-lleżîne âmenû kûnû ensâra(A)llâhi kemâ kâle ‘îsâ-bnu meryeme lilhavâriyyîne men ensârî ila(A)llâh(i)(s) kâle-lhavâriyyûne nahnu ensâru(A)llâh(i)(s) fe-âmenet tâ-ifetun min benî isrâ-île ve keferat tâ-ife(tun)(s) fe-eyyednâ-lleżîne âmenû ‘alâ ‘aduvvihim fe-asbehû zâhirîn(e) *TÜRKÇE MEALLER Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Ey inananlar, Allah'ın yardımcıları olun, nitekim Meryem oğlu İsa da Havariyyun'a, Allah yolunda yardımcılarım kimdir demişti, Havariyyun, biziz Allah'ın yardımcıları demişlerdi; derken İsrailoğullarından bir bölük inanmıştı, bir bölük de kafir olmuştu; derken biz, inananları, düşmanlarına karşı kuvvetlendirmiştik de üst gelmişlerdi. Ali Bulaç Meali Ey iman edenler, Allah'ın yardımcıları olun: Meryem oğlu İsa'nın havarilere: 'Allah'a (yönelirken) benim yardımcılarım kimlerdir?' demesi gibi. Havariler de demişlerdi ki: 'Allah'ın yardımcıları bizleriz.' Böylece İsrailoğullarından bir topluluk iman etmiş, bir topluluk inkâr etmişti. Sonunda Biz iman edenleri düşmanlarına karşı destekledik, onlar da üstün geldiler. Ahmet Varol Meali *Ey iman edenler! Allah'ın yardımcıları olun. Nitekim, Meryem oğlu İsa havarilere: "Allah'a (giden yolda) benim yardımcılarım kimlerdir?" demiş, havariler de: "Allah'ın yardımcıları biziz" demişlerdi. Bunun üzerine İsrail oğullarından bir grup iman etmiş, bir grup da inkar etmişti. Biz de iman edenleri düşmanlarına karşı destekledik, böylece onlar üstün geldiler. Ahmet Tekin *Ey iman edenler, Allah’ın dinine yardım edenler olun. Tıpkı Meryem oğlu Îsâ’nın, temiz giyimli, iyi niyetli, istikamet sahibi olanlara, Havarilere: “Allah’a giden yolda, bana yardım edenler kimlerdir?” dediği zaman ve şartlardaki gibi. Temiz giyimli, iyi niyetli, istikamet sahibi olanlar, havariler de: “Allah yolunun yardım edenleri biziz.” demişlerdi. İsrâiloğulları’ndan bir zümre inanmış, bir zümre de inkâr etmişti. Biz inananları, düşmanlarına karşı destekledik. Böylece üstün geldiler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Ey inananlar! Allah'ın dininin yardımcıları olun. Nitekim, Meryem oğlu İsa, Havarilere: "Allah'a giden yolda yardımcılarım kimlerdir?" deyince, Havariler: "Allah'ın dininin yardımcıları biziz" demişlerdi. İsrailoğullarının bir takımı böylece inanmış, bir takımı da inkar etmişti; ama Biz, inananları düşmanlarına karşı destekledik de üstün geldiler.* Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Ey iman edenler! Allah’ın yardımcıları olun.544 Nasıl ki Meryem oğlu İsa da havarilere, “Allah’a giden yolda benim yardımcılarım kimdir?” demişti. Havariler de, “Biz Allah’ın yardımcılarıyız” demişlerdi. Bunun üzerine İsrailoğullarından bir kesim inanmış, bir kesim de inkâr etmişti. Nihayet biz inananları, düşmanlarına karşı destekledik. Böylece üstün geldiler.545 * Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Ey iman edenler! Allah'ın yardımcıları olun. Nitekim Meryem oğlu İsa havarilere: Allah'a (giden yolda) benim yardımcılarım kimdir? demişti. Havariler de: Allah (yolunun) yardımcıları biziz, demişlerdi. İsrailoğullarından bir zümre inanmış, bir zümre de inkar etmişti. Nihayet biz inananları, düşmanlarına karşı destekledik. Böylece üstün geldiler. * Edip Yüksel Meali *Ey inananlar, ALLAH'ı destekleyenler olun. Nasıl ki Meryem oğlu İsa, öğrencilerine, "ALLAH yolunda kim benim destekçilerim olur?" diye sormuştu. Öğrencileri, "Biz ALLAH'ın destekçileriyiz," demişlerdi. İsrail oğullarından bir grup inandı, bir grup da inkar etti. İnananları düşmanlarına karşı destekledik; onlar üstün geldiler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır *Ey inananlar, Allah'ın yardımcıları olun. Nitekim Meryem oğlu İsa da havarilere: "Allah'a (giden yolda) benim yardımcılarım kimdir?" demişti. Havariler: "Allah (yolun)un yardımcıları biziz." dediler. İsrail oğullarından bir zümre inandı, bir zümre inkar etti. Biz de inananları, düşmanlarına karşı destekledik, onlar üstün geldiler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Ey o bütün iyman edenler! Allah yardımcıları olunuz, netekim Meryemin oğlu Isâ: «kim benim yardımcılarım Allaha doğru?» dedi, Havâriyyun «biz Allah yardımcılarıyız» dediler. Bunun üzerine Beni İsraîlden bir taife iyman etti, bir taife de küfre gitti de biz iyman edenleri düşmanlarına karşı te'yid eyledik, o suretle onlar üstün olup yüze çıktılar Hayrat Neşriyat Meali *Ey îmân edenler! Allah’ın (dîninin) yardımcıları olun; nitekim Meryemoğlu Îsâ, havârîlere: “Allah’a, (O’nun dînine olan hizmette) benim yardımcılarım kimlerdir?” demişti. Havârîler dedi ki: “Allah’ın (dîninin) yardımcıları, biziz!” Böylece, İsrâiloğullarından bir tâife îmân etti, bir tâife de inkâr etti. Artık îmân edenlere düşmanlarına karşı kuvvet verdik de(onlar) galib gelen kimseler oldular. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Ey imân etmiş olanlar! Allah'ın yardımcıları olun, nasıl ki, Meryem'in oğlu İsa Havarîlere dedi ki: «Allah'a doğru benim yardımcılarım kimlerdir?» Havarîler de dedi ki: «Biz Allah'a yardımcılarız.» Sonra İsrailoğullarından bir zümre imân etti, bir tâife ise kâfir oldu. Sonra imân etmiş olanları, düşmanları üzerine teyid ettik, artık galipler olarak sabahladılar. Muhammed Esed *SİZ EY imana ermiş olanlar! Meryem oğlu İsa gibi, siz de Allah'ın dâvâsının hizmetçileri olun! Hani o, beyaz giysililere, 14 “Kim Allahdâvâsı uğrunda benim yardımcılarım olacak?” diye sormuştu. Bunun üzerine beyaz giysili havarîler “Allah yolunda yardımcıların biz olacağız!” diye cevap vermişlerdi. Ve böylece İsrailoğulları'ndan bir kısmı peygamberliğine i-nanmaya başladı, diğerleri ise hakikati inkar ettiler. 15 Ama şimdi Biz, gerçekten imana kavuşmuş olanları 16 düşmanlarına karşı koruyup destekledik; ve onlar üstün gelenlerden oldular. Suat Yıldırım *Ey iman edenler! Siz Allah'ın tarafında olunuz (O’nun dinine yardım ediniz). Nasıl ki Meryem’in oğlu Îsâ vaktiyle, havarilere: “Allah’ın yolunda giderken kim bana yardımcı olmak ister?” diye sorunca, havariler: “Biz Allah’ın tarafında oluruz!” diye cevap vermişlerdi. Neticede İsrailoğullarından bir kısmı Îsâ’nın peygamberliğine iman etti, bir kısmı da inkâr etti. Biz de iman edenleri düşmanlarına karşı destekledik de onlar ötekilere üstün geldiler. {KM, Matta 4,19-20} * Süleyman Ateş Meali *Ey inananlar, Allah'ın yardımcıları olun. Nitekim Meryem oğlu Îsa da havarilere: "Allah yolunda benim yardımcıları kimdir?" demişti. Havariler: "Allah(yolun)un yardımcların biziz" dediler. İsrail oğullarından bir zümre inandı, bir zümre inkar etti. Biz de inananları, düşmanlarına karşı destekledik, onlar üstün geldiler. Şaban Piriş Meali *Ey iman edenler! Allah yardımcıları olun. Meryem oğlu İsa’nın Havarilere dediği gibi:-Allah yolunda yardımcılarım kimdir? Havariler dedi ki: -Biz, Allah yardımcılarıyız! İsrailoğulları'ndan da bir grup inanmış, bir grup da inkar etmişti. Biz da iman edenleri düşmanlarına karşı destekledik, Onlar da üstün geldiler. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Ey iman edenler, Allah'ın yardımcıları(1) olun. Nasıl ki İsa Havârilere “Allah yolunda bana yardım edecek kim var?” diye sormuş, Havâriler de “Allah'ın yardımcıları biziz” demişlerdi. Böylece İsrailoğullarından bir zümre iman etti, bir zümre ise kâfir oldu. Biz de iman edenleri düşmanlarına karşı destekledik ve onlar üstün geldiler. * Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Ey iman sahipleri! Allah'ın yardımcıları olun! Hani, Meryem oğlu İsa, havarilere: "Allah'a gidişte benim yardımcılarım kimdir?" demişti de, havariler: "Biz, Allah'ın yardımcılarıyız!" cevabını vermişlerdi. Bunun ardından, İsrailoğullarından bir zümre iman etmiş, bir zümre de küfre sapmıştı. Nihayet biz, iman sahiplerini düşmanlarına karşı güçlendirdik de onlar üstün geldiler. *İNGİLİZCE MEALLER Yusuf Ali (English) *O ye who believe! Be ye helpers of Allah:(5446) As said Jesus the son of Mary,(5447) to the Disciples, "Who will be my helpers to (the work of) Allah." Said the disciples, "We are Allah.s helpers!" then a portion of the Children of Israel believed, and a portion disbelieved: But We gave power to those who believed, against their enemies, and they became the ones that prevailed.(5448) * M. Pickthall (English) *O ye who believe! Be Allah's helpers, even as Jesus son of Mary said unto the disciples: Who are my helpers for Allah? They said: We are Allah's helpers. And a party of the Children of Israel believed, while a party disbelieved. Then We strengthened those who believed against their foe, and they became the uppermost.